En quête de ses racines
by Hermystic
Summary: Teddy perd une personne qui lui est chère. A cet instant, il doute de sa place au sein de la famille Weasley. Il lui faudra le soutien de James pour mener à bien un projet un peu fou : partir sur ses racines familiales.


**Titre :** En quête de ses racines

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment

 **Pairing :** Teddy/James Sirius

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils, ou en l'occurrence ici, elles, sont à JKR.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je débute ce mois de mars avec un nouveau texte et surtout avec de nouveaux personnages ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit sur Teddy et James Sirius dont le couple m'a été soufflé par un prompt présent sur le forum des Challenges anglophones dans un topic dédié au slash… J'espère que ce premier essai sera plaisant à lire ! Pour les formalités … Cela a été écrit à partir de deux thèmes de la Nuit du FoF à savoir **Quête** et **Racines**. J'ai écrit ce texte au cours de mes 24h de bus donc niveau timing c'est pas trop ça hihi Ensuite … J'ai rempli un défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron sur le topic des vedettes de la fanfiction sur la perte d'un proche. Et je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Teddy était debout en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley tant les membres directs que les membres indirects grâce aux divers mariages. Une marée de cheveux roux, blonds et bruns se profilait à l'horizon. Le jeune homme détonait un peu dans la foule avec ses cheveux bleus. Il aurait pu les changer et adopter le roux de circonstance en ce triste jour mais il s'était dit que ce ne serait sans doute pas bienvenue.

Le jeune métamorphomage était pourtant intégré comme étant un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley mais il y avait des moments où il se sentait de trop. L'enterrement d'Arthur Weasley en faisait partie. Il avait commencé à le considérer comme étant son grand père quand il avait commencé à venir au Terrier avec son parrain, Harry Potter. Celui-ci lui avait fait connaître l'ensemble des Weasley. Mais la mort d'Arthur était un dur rappel au fait qu'il ne faisait pas officiellement parti de la famille.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Chuchota une voix à côté de lui.

\- A ma place au sein de tout ça … chuchota à son tour Teddy en englobant la foule de sa main.

\- Tu doutes encore hein ? Tu sais que tu feras officiellement parti de la famille quand toi et moi leur diront pour nous deux ? Fit l'autre amusé.

\- C'est pas le moment de leur dire James, souffla l'aîné.

\- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, ricana James.

\- S'il te plait, ne relance pas une nouvelle fois la conversation » pesta Teddy.

Les deux garçons avaient fini par se mettre en retrait de la foule pour ne pas les déranger. La discussion finit par dériver sur leur projet commun. Teddy voulait aller à la rencontre des tombes de ses grands-parents Lupin et de ses parents. Il connaissait déjà ses grands-parents Tonks puisqu'il avait vécu avec Andromeda durant une partie de son enfance. Elle lui avait parlé de Ted mais avait omis de parler de la famille Black. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre sa famille de cœur et les Black mais il avait besoin de faire ces recherches pour comprendre le passé de sa famille. Il se doutait que cela ne serait pas joyeux. Teddy avait parlé de son projet à James qui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Ils avaient commencé à préparer leurs affaires et attendaient juste le bon moment pour partir.

La cérémonie magique liée à la mort d'un sorcier venait de s'achever. Arthur venait d'être déposé dans le caveau familial. Les différents membres de la famille se dirigeaient vers le Terrier en entourant Molly, affaiblie par le brusque décès de son époux. James et Teddy étaient en arrière et marchaient doucement. Aussi ils furent surpris quand ils virent que tout le monde était encore dehors.

« ... votre faute s'il est mort ! cria Molly affligée.

\- Maman ! Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione et Harry si papa est mort ! Ils lui avaient pourtant bien expliqué que c'était dangereux de mélanger l'électricité et l'eau ! s'exclama Ginny en prenant la défense de son époux et de son amie.

\- Mais si vous ne lui aviez pas parlé, il n'aurait jamais fait ces fichues expériences ! cria la matrone en se détournant de sa famille pour marcher à grand pas vers l'appentis.

\- Maman ! Qu'est - ce que tu vas faire ?! s'exclama Ron paniqué.

\- Détruire cette cabane de malheur ! Cela aurait dû être fait depuis bien longtemps ! » lança Molly déterminée.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva dans la foule. Tous les enfants voire petits enfants avaient passé de bons moments dans cet appentis avec le patriarche défunt.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Molly, lança subitement Teddy.

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! fit-elle têtue en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Et en faisant cela, vous allez détruire les souvenirs qu'ils… que nous avons en commun avec cet endroit, dit doucement le jeune homme en se reprenant pour tenter de s'inclure dans les propos énoncés.

\- Cela vous tient tant à cœur que ça ? demanda Molly perplexe les mains sur les hanches, bon très bien, vous avez gagné » soupira-t-elle en voyant que la majorité des têtes acquiescer de façon positive.

Un concert de remerciements s'adressant à Molly et à Teddy fleurit. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grand-mère de cœur voulait détruire une partie des souvenirs, une partie de ce qui constituait les racines et surtout l'ouverture d'esprit de sa famille adoptive : l'amour des moldus de son grand père de cœur.

Troublé, il se tint à l'écart des échanges et plongea dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que quand James vint le voir qu'il revint à lui.

« Teddy à la lune ? fit James.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Teddy.

\- La famille a décidé de se relayer au Terrier pour que grand-mère Molly ne soit jamais seule, tu veux venir aussi ? proposa James.

\- En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi et je ne pense pas rester une fois que tout le monde sera plus ou moins parti, dit subitement Teddy.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? comprit l'aîné des Potter.

\- Même si cela te prend de court et surtout si cela ne te dérange pas … fit le jeune Lupin en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Non non t'inquiète pas ! Je vais juste prévenir les parents et je viens » fit James en se précipitant vers Harry et Ginny.

Teddy vit son parrain et son épouse se tourner vers lui sitôt que leur fils leur eut donner des explications. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du jeune homme.

« Alors comme ça tu veux partir ? fit Harry en fixant Teddy.

\- Ouais … J'en ai besoin pour comprendre certaines choses par moi-même sans aucun jugement de la part des personnes qui ont connu les faits, répondit le filleul de Harry en regardant son parrain qui approuva en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

\- Et pourquoi James t'accompagne ? demanda suspicieusement Ginny en mère protectrice.

\- Il est le premier à qui j'ai parlé de mon projet du coup il s'est proposé pour m'accompagner et pour me soutenir, répondit Teddy de façon aussi neutre que possible.

\- Et on se connait plutôt _bien_ tous les deux donc ça devrait aller … fit James avec un sourire en coin.

\- James ! protesta Teddy les joues rouges.

\- Hey mais j'ai rien dit ! protesta à son tour le concerné.

\- Non à peine … marmonna Teddy en n'osant guère fixer son parrain et sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais nous en parlerons à votre retour d'accord ? fit Harry en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Ginny qui voulait poser d'autres questions.

\- Merci papa ! Merci parrain ! firent en chœur les deux garçons reconnaissants.

\- Allez filez maintenant ! » fit le parrain de Teddy en leur souriant.

Teddy et James partirent après avoir fait un salut général. Surpris, les membres demandèrent à Harry et Ginny où les garçons allèrent. Il leur fut répondu qu'ils allaient en quête de leurs racines et surtout d'eux-mêmes. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin.

* * *

Cela est censé être un simple OS mais si des fois j'ai d'autres idées qui me viennent à l'esprit sur cette fameuse quête, cela donnera certainement naissance à un nouveau recueil de textes voire même à une fic à peu près cohérente ! A voir donc …

A bientôt !


End file.
